My Guardian   My Beloved
by Kail stormfyr
Summary: OCinsert 2 years after they defeated Ultimecia, evil sorceress are sprouting. How Squall and the gang cope up with lurking evil. And who is Justice?
1. After

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the final fantasy 8 characters… so don't sue. However, I own the original characters that will place there.**

"_Squall Leonhart; please proceed to the headmaster's office._"

Squall sighed. It has been 2 years since their battle with Ultimecia and things went back to normal… well, almost. Squall is still the commander of Garden, and so often does he go on missions. And also every now and then, he teaches Gunblade training to the students.

Squall then walked from the Quad where he had been to the lobby where the elevator is. Once he was there, a woman came by. She was wearing black shirt and shorts with a blue sleeveless coat going down to her legs.

"Hello, Rinoa dear." Squall said as he went up to her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hello, Squall dearest." Rinoa replied with a hint of playfulness in her tone. Squall couldn't help but smile. Then, they held their hands together. Anyone who saw this would notice the golden Griever rings that their ring fingers wore, indicating they are now married.

"So the headmaster asked for you." Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded. "It's been a while since he had asked me to his place."

"Hey, can I come?" Rinoa said. "It has also been a while since I went there. Back when I became SeeD." She then tried to remember what happened then. After the battle with Ultimecia, she had asked Cid if she can become SeeD. At first, he hesitated. But seeing the determination in her eyes, Cid gave her make-up classes so that she can join the field test, which she passed with flying colors. Her SeeD rank was even higher than when Squall became SeeD.

Squall then smiled. "Sure, I could use company. Who knows what Cid is up to?" Rinoa then smiled and went along with him, their hands holding. Once the elevator car came, they went in and to the third floor where Cid's office was. They were greeted by Xu, who was currently with someone Squall and Rinoa knows.

"Hey, Xu. Hey, Zell." Rinoa was the first to speak. Zell was still wearing his outdoor attire and didn't notice the Commander and his wife until he and Xu heard Rinoa.

"Oh, hi guys." Xu said, waving her hand. Zell, being his usual self, went up to them.

"Wazzup, guys?" Zell asked, making a high-five with Squall, which by that Rinoa chuckled.

"Cid called me, Zell." Squall replied and looked at Xu, who nodded and pressed Cid's number.

"Headmaster," Xu said. "The commander is here. He brought along Rinoa."

"_Fine, fine. Tell them to come in._" Cid's voice was heard.

Squall didn't need to be told twice, and went to the door where the office was. It still hasn't changed. Well, if you call the cockpit at the top of the room change, then it has. Yes, Balamb Garden is still mobile… and so is Galbadia's. Sometimes, the Garden meets up with the other Gardens to organize some events like the inter-Garden competitions and sometimes they meet up to have a massive ball for the graduates of SeeD.

Squall and Rinoa then went behind the elevator leading to the cockpit and then stood in front of Cid's office table. They found Cid staring at the window and both of them saluted.

"At ease," Cid said, facing them. Both of them then dropped their hands and sat the chairs in front of the table. Cid then seated himself at his chair before continuing. "I probably know what you're thinking. What am I up to…?" This received a snicker from Squall and a chuckle from Rinoa. "Well, then. I have received information that another Sorceress has been spotted." Both of them were shocked.

"I thought I was the only Sorceress in the world." Rinoa said.

"I thought also that." Cid replied. "That is why I need you, Squall, to investigate." Squall then nodded. "Oh, bring the team back. I figure it would take all of you to defeat this Sorceress, seeing the report you gave me on Ultimecia." Squall nodded while Rinoa sighed. Squall heard her sigh and raised his eyebrow, to which Rinoa smiled.

"Well, then. Off you go." Cid then said. "Don't worry. I'll have Xu contact Selphie and Irvine. You take care of Zell and Quistis."

Squall nodded and wrapped one arm around Rinoa as they went outside his office. There they saw Zell still talking with Xu.

"Hey, Zell. Come with us. We have a mission to take." Squall said, surprising Zell.

"A-a…a mission?" Zell asked, before jumping up. "Oh yeah! Finally!" Squall just glared at him, making him stiff and just saluted and followed them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, class dismissed." Quistis said in front of the students, who stood up and saluted.

"Goodbye, Instructor." The students said and went out of the classroom. Quistis just smiled and sighed. Yes, she had gone back to being instructor after the Ultimecia battle. Cid had given her license back after the last SeeD field test. She couldn't be happier. At last, she's instructor again! She then sighed again. She suddenly remembered Squall, who was now married to Rinoa. She was happy for them, but she couldn't ignore that pang in her chest… the pang of jealousy. She sighed again…

"When can I find mine?" She thought as she logged out of her terminal.

"Instructor Quistis…" a familiar voice sounded. She then turned around to find Squall, Rinoa and Zell. She then smiled and saluted.

"Hello Commander, it's nice to see you." She said. Squall returned the salute and let his hand drop to his side. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We have a mission to take." Squall said. "It is concerning another Sorceress."

Quistis sent the same reaction as Zell did, making Rinoa chuckle. "I thought Rinoa's the only Sorceress now."

"That's what we thought." Squall replied. "That's why we need to investigate."

"What about you Rinoa?" Quistis asked. She noticed Rinoa was a bit scared of another Sorceress and the fact that the other one might come for Rinoa to get her powers.

Rinoa just nodded. "I want to find if there is another Sorceress. I don't want her to dirty the name of the Sorceresses. It's already dirty as it is."

Quistis nodded and turned to Squall. "I'm sure Cid can have someone replace me."

Squall nodded. "We'll just wait until Selphie and Irvine to come. They shouldn't take to long. You should wear your battle outfit and meet us at the lobby."

Quistis nodded and they all went outside.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, we are all here." Squall said. A few minutes earlier, Selphie and Irvine came. As usual, Selphie gave them all big hugs while Irvine just tipped his hat to everyone. Then they waited for Quistis to come.

"Hi, Quistis!" Selphie said and gave her a big hug.

"Hello, Selphie." Replied Quistis and turned to Irvine. "Hello, Irvine." Irvine just tipped his hat. "Hello, Quistis."

"How's your honeymoon?" Quistis then asked. Selphie then held Irvine's hand, their wedding rings touching.

"It was great! Irvine is such a sweet!" Selphie said, cuddling Irvine.

"Anything for my sweeter Selphie!" Irvine replied, making Selphie cuddle more.

"Well then, I see everyone is here." Cid said, as he walked towards them. The group then saluted, to which Cid returned, and stood near him before he continued. "The report said that they found the Sorceress lairing at Odin's throne at the Centra Ruins. I want you to go there and investigate, if there is a sorceress there, eliminate her if proved hostile. Understood?"

"Yes, headmaster." Squall replied. "Okay, let's get to the Ragnarok."

OOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived at the ruins, they noticed that it had a dark glow surrounding it.

"Whoa," Zell said. "Totally weird."

"Odin…" Squall muttered then faced the group. "Let's move out."

The group then nodded and went to the third floor, battling tonberries and some monsters that weren't there before.

"Gee, those guys weren't here before." Rinoa commented as they finished a battle with a Behemoth.

"Yeah," Irvine said. "Dang critters. Now my Exeter's scratched." He then touched the deep scratch that was in the middle of the barrel. "Good that it's not that deep." He then sighed.

"Odin…" Squall muttered as the group was in front of the door to Odin's throne room.

"Squall," Rinoa said, as she came beside him. She knew what happened to Odin, being sliced by Seifer. Heck, they barely survived battling Seifer. Good thing Gilgamesh was there.

Squall gave Rinoa a half-smile and started towards the door. The group then followed and saw a woman, sitting on Odin's throne. She wore a purple gown with streaks of gold near the red trimmings. Her eyes were surrounded by black streaks reaching her chin.

"SeeD…" the woman said and stood up.

"Who are you, Sorceress?" Squall said, unsheathing his Gunblade and pointing it at the Sorceress.

"Yes, I'm a Sorceress. My name is Maine." She then stood up. "You better remember that name. 'Cause it will be the last name you'll encounter." She then put her hands upward. "Gravija!"

All of them saw a dark ball growing larger. They all evaded when the ball dropped to them.

Squall then stood up. "SeeD… attack!"

The group wasted no time and attacked with their weapons. Squall went up to Maine and began to slash her continuously, but the sorceress kept on evading. Soon, all of them regrouped opposite Maine.

"Her defense is strong." Quistis said after performing a scan on Maine.

Maine smiled. "Puny SeeD…" She then waved her hand to the side and a huge air wave charged towards them. All of them braced for the attack, but to their surprise the wave hit a green barrier surrounding them. Squall turned to Rinoa, who had her angel wings out.

"Rinoa…" Squall muttered. Rinoa smiled at him and then looked at Maine, who made a smug.

"Another Sorceress…" Maine said. "You have a tremendous power… power I would like very much."

"Let's see you take it." Rinoa said as she flew up and blasted her with attack spells that looked powerful than it meant to be. Maine then smiled then swatted the spells like they were paper.

"Is that your power?" Maine said and formed a crimson ball on her hands. "Try mine!" she said as she threw the ball towards her. Rinoa swatted the ball, but was exhausted after that and fell to the floor.

"Rinoa!!" Squall said and felt his limit break. "Maine!" he said before charging to perform his Renzokuken.

Maine then smiled. "Pest…" she then formed a sword in her right hand and charged at Squall. To his surprised, she managed to block each of his attack. It also surprised the others.

"Squall's limit break is being negated." Quistis said. Irvine couldn't take this anymore and put bullets in his Exeter. He then aimed at Maine. "Armor Shot!" he cried before shooting a blast of white energy towards Maine, who just kicked Squall away.

Maine saw this and jum away, the ray hitting Odin's throne. All were astonished.

"Such skill…" Zell said, his jaw dropping.

Maine then grinned. "Now, I will finish you. Mega-Petrify!" she then waved her hands to where Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell were. Then, a grey ray shot out of her hand and charged towards them. The four were too late to react and got blasted by the ray. Once, the ray passed them, they were turned into stone.

"Guys…" Rinoa said and tried to stand up, but her body was weak. "No…"

"Now, Sorceress…" Maine said as she walked towards her. "I'll take your power."

"No, you will not." Squall then stepped out and went in front of Rinoa. "I will not allow it."

"And how will you do it?" Maine then raised her right hand. Squall then levitated and struggled. Maine then began to make a fist, making Squall reach for his neck… as if he was strangling.

"NO!" Rinoa said and tried to get up, but her legs failed her. "Squall!!"

"Nothing will stop me…" Maine said and grinned, continuing to strangle Squall.

"Maine Mailstrom!" A voice shouted out. Maine turned around and went pale. She dropped her arm, dropping Squall in the process. Squall looked up to see a levitating man with red hair and about his height. He wore a red polo with gold buttons and black pants, and a brown cape covered him with gold material covering the stitches. _(AN: if you don't understand my description… it's like the wizard clothing in Ragnarok)_ He carried a staff with a translucent orb settling at the top.

"Justice!" Maine screamed and made an air wave towards him, to which he blocked with his staff. Maine was shocked.

"Your soul is not worthy of the powers you have. I now shall put justice towards you!" The man said, his expression blank.

"NO!! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!" Maine then hugged herself and screamed as black aura surrounded her. "Taste my attack!" She then released herself from the hug before a huge dark ball appeared. She then threw the ball towards the man. The man was hit squarely and a large explosion was created. Smoke then surrounded the place where the man is.

Maine laughed maniacally. "Justice, how'd like that?" She then laughed again.

"It was not pleasant, Maine Mailstrom…" the voice of the man was heard, cutting Maine's laughter. "Now time to finish this."

The next thing Maine witnessed was a wooden tip piercing her from behind, the man was landing behind her. Her face showed shock and pain.

"You have been judged…" The man said as he began to mutter an incantation. Then, wisps of white grey light went out of Maine and formed a ball on the man's palm. As the wisps were coming out, Maine kept screaming. And as the last wisp went out of her, Maine collapsed to the floor.

The man the sighed and pulled his staff off of Maine's body. He then muttered words and white wisps came out of the orb, traveling towards them petrified people. As soon as the wisps went into the four, the petrified state was gone and they all collapsed to the floor.

Squall who had witnessed this, struggled to kneel and look up to the man.

"Who…who are you?" Squall said.

The man looked at him. "My name… is Kail. Kail Stormfire."

His name was the last of what Squall heard as darkness clouded his senses.

AN: Whew, wow that was done. I always wanted to write this but since i was busy, i nver got the time. Anyway, please R&R! Arigato Gozaimasu!!!


	2. Kail

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the final fantasy 8 characters… so don't sue. However, I own the original characters that will place there.**

"_My name… is Kail. Kail Stormfire._"

Squall shot right up as he awoke. He noticed that he was in the infirmary of Balamb Garden. He then buried his face in his hands and tried to remember what happened before.

"_That man…_" Squall thought. "_Such power…_"

"Uhhnn…" Rinoa's voice was heard. Squall looked to the side and saw her getting up. "What happened?"

"Oh good you're awake." The voice of Dr. Kadowaki was heard and then she came up to them. "I was very worried."

"How were we brought here…" Squall started.

"...from Centra Ruins?" Kadowaki answered. "A man with red hair carried all of you here in the Ragnarok."

"_Red hair?_" Squall thought and stood up. "Thank you, Doctor. I think I'm fine now."

"Me too…" Rinoa said as she got up also.

Kadowaki made a doubtful look. "Okay. But be sure to get plenty of rest."

Both of them nodded. They were about to go but Squall suddenly stopped and faced the doctor.

"Where is the man right now?" Squall asked.

Kadowaki shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he went up to the third floor with Cid."

Squall nodded and with Rinoa, wasted no time to go to the third floor. Once they got there, they found the gang was already there.

"Squall!" Selphie cried and gave him a hug. "Rinoa!" she then said, followed by a hug. "I thought you were goners."

Squall then shook his head. "It took a miracle to get us through. But now what I want to know is about…"

"The man with the red hair?" Quistis interrupted. "We would also want to know about him."

"Xu?" Squall said to the assistant, who nodded and pressed Cid's number.

"Headmaster, they are here…" Xu said.

"_Oh good, let them in._" The voice of Cid said but with a violin playing in the background.

Rinoa recognized the piece. "Canon in D…" She thought loudly. Squall looked at her and listened to the music. Yes, it was Canon in D.

"_Cid can play the violin?_" Squall thought as he started towards the office. There, with the group saw Cid sitting in the sofa with the man who he was named Kail. Kail was the one playing the piece.

"Kail Stormfire…" Squall muttered. Kail then looked up before he stopped playing and stood up, followed by the headmaster.

"Ah Squall, I see you know already Kail…" Cid began and faced Kail to introduce them. "Kail, this is Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Kinneas." As each was introduced, they saluted Kail, who just nodded. "They were the ones who defeated Ultimecia."

Kail just nodded. "Fine work you got there, Cid." He then made a half-smile.

"Yeah well." Cid then faced Squall and co. "SeeD, I want you to meet Kail Stormfire. We had known each other before I met Edea."

Kail then bowed in an English manner. "It's good to know that Cid had been doing well training you. If it weren't for your training, you would all be dead even before you fight Maine." He said as he crossed his arms.

"This reminds me, Sir Kail." Squall said. "How did you defeat her? I've never seen such power…"

"Yes, me too." Rinoa said. "Even if I was unconscious, I sensed your power. Only a sorceress could wield such power."

Kail shook his head. "No, even Sorceress can't wield my power. You see, I am what the sorceress called 'The Justice'." He paused as to let the group his words sink in. "I hunt the impure sorceresses as to keep this peace. As for my power…" he then looked at the window. "Hyne had given it to me. He himself entitled me my position."

This shocked the group. Zell was the one who reacted first. "You saw Hyne?" Kail nodded.

"Amazing…" Quistis said. "A person who actually saw Hyne. May I…"

Kail shook his head. "Hyne wants himself covered from his creation. I'm sorry."

"Why now?" Irvine then spoke, getting the attention. "Why show up now? If you had earlier…"

"If I had earlier… you would not be the heroes of the Time Compression?" Kail replied. "You would not meet each other… and sadly, not be wearing those rings now." The couples then looked at their partner. "Hyne gave me strict order not to interrupt Ultimecia's plan because he had seen you." Rinoa and Selphie blushed. "Well, at least it was good for you." Then he yawned. "Cid, if you don't mind. I need to get some rest."

"Oh sure, I will have a suite ready for you." Cid said.

"Thanks pal that would be great." Kail then stretched his arms. "Gee, when I found where Maine was, I was at Dollet. That really tired me out, flying there."

"Y-y-you… you can fly?!" Selphie cried before jumping up and down. "That is SOOOOO COOOLL!!" The others just sweatdropped.

"Yeah, well. See you later Cid. And you guys…" He looked at the group. "Train harder… new trials will face Gaia. And it's up to you to stop it." Then he disappeared, shocking everyone but Cid.

"He disappeared!" Selphie cried. No sooner than she said that, Kail appeared again at the exact same spot, his left hand scratching the back of his head.

"Um, Cid." He said. "Where is the suite?"

Cid smirked. "Still the same eh, Kail." He said. "Let Quistis guide you to the suite. And maybe after you rest, she could give you a tour."

Kail then looked at the blonde woman who Cid introduced to him as Quistis. He smiled. "Sure."

Quistis then saluted at Cid and went beside Kail. "Please follow me, Sir Kail." Both of them then went to the elevator went off, leaving the rest in wonder.

"So," Cid said, interrupting the silence. "you probably want to know what I know about him."

"Umm…" was all the team replied.

Cid chuckled. "Thought so." He said before standing by the window. "You see, it started like this."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sir Kail?" Quistis said.

"Please dear Quistis" Kail replied. "Call me Kail. The 'sir' thing kindda makes me look old."

Quistis chuckled. "Sure… Kail. Um, this way please." She then led him to a fancy corridor, where only five doors are visible.

"Who lives here?" Kail said, admiring the décor.

"Squall and Rinoa live in one of these. Actually, this is like an apartment. Sometimes, whenever they visit here from Galbadia, Irvine and Selphie stay beside the Leonhart's" Quistis replied.

"He didn't take up his father's name eh?" Kail mused loudly.

"You mean Laguna?" Quistis asked as she motioned a guard there to get the key to a room.

Kail nodded. "I've always had Hyne update me on what's going on with the ones related to my work… even before they become related to my work."

"You still have some communication with Hyne?" Quistis asked.

Kail shook his head. "After you defeated Ultimecia, I had already finished my training with him. I never saw him since."

Quistis then got the key from the guard and opened the door. They went inside to find that the décor is much like the suite in Dollet, but it has the feeling of an apartment. It's has almost all that you need in an apartment: appliances, sofas and chairs, a king size bed and also a piano on the side opposite the television on the living room.

Kail was amazed with this. "Cid really got himself busy…"

"Speaking of Cid," Quistis said as she served him coffee, which he gladly took. "How did you know him?"

"Oh we were friends back when he met Edea." Kail replied. "I used to be a magical researcher on Centra back then. Cid was my colleague. We were the ones who studied more on Para-magic."

"So that was why the headmaster was very knowledgeable on magic…" Quistis said.

Kail smiled. "When Cid met Edea, who was a sorceress, he planned to be her knight. As a friend I could not block him of his decision, so I gave them a house near the southwestern edge of the Centra continent, just about a car's trip to where my house was." He then paused to sip his coffee. "After that, they made their house into an orphanage. They usually visit me and my beloved…" he then paused and sighed before continuing. "They usually visit me and my beloved often."

"You had a wife?" Quistis asked.

Kail shook his head. "No, but we were engaged." He then sighed, stretching his arms upwards. "Well, I'm really tired."

"Oh, please, take a rest." Quistis said. "I also must get going." She then started to leave the room. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kail."

"Kail… only Kail." Kail replied as he went to his bedroom. "And don't mention me saving you. It just comes with the job."

Quistis chuckled as she closed the door behind her., leaving Kail in the room. Kail then looked at the window at studied the surroundings. It was not long before he picked something from his pocket… the white ball from Maine.

"Angela…" he sighed and looked up. "Guess I better find a suitable person for this. Maybe she can…" he then smiled.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So let me get it straight," Squall said after Cid had finished talking. "You were a colleague of his back then and you were researching on Para-magic?"

Cid nodded. "It wasn't before long that I met Edea."

"Wait," Rinoa said. "You also said Sir Kail had a fiancé?" Cid nodded but went for a grim look. "That is all I know."

For some reason, Squall thought Cid was lying. But he knew that they would know if they were concerned.

"Ok, Headmaster." Squall said. "We should take our leave."

"Oh yes." Cid replied. "You all better get some rest. You have fought a tough battle and Dr. Kadowaki would be enraged if you don't get rest."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Zell replied as he slung his hands on the back of his head.

Squall just smirked and saluted to Cid before going out with Rinoa and the others following. During the ride on the elevator, Rinoa nudged Squall.

"Squall, what wrong?" Rinoa said, hugging his left arm.

"I have a feeling Cid is not telling us something." Squall replied, and then he shrugged. "But it must be something that doesn't concern us."

"Yeah" Was all that Rinoa said.

When they arrived at the suites, the couples separated with Zell and went off to their respective apartments.

"Squall, do you mind if I ask you something?" Rinoa said, as she lied down beside him on the bed.

"Sure, why?" Squall replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if Kail can train me." This really piqued Squall's interest.

"You are already strong, why train?" Squall said, smiling.

"I'm still having a hard time to control my powers." Rinoa replied, nudging him before kissing him on the lips. "So can I?"

"Not without a price…" Squall smirked and kissed her.

AN: Read and review pls... I really appreciate it if you tell me what you think about it so far


End file.
